


Graveyards

by qilathe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilathe/pseuds/qilathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is depressed after Sherlock's  fake death. Can be seen as slash or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveyards

Maybe this is how Sherlock feels, standing on the edge of the graveyard, just out of sight: Like his heart is breaking. But he can’t be sure, he doesn’t know what that feels like. He watches and listens and wishes he could go closer, but knows he can’t, because John’s life is at stake. He wants to see John, wants to apologize, to tell John the truth, but the truth is, he can’t. He can’t. He won’t.

Usually, John just shouts abuse at him. Like the chip and pin machine. Like he always did before. But this time is different. This time John is much quieter. Sherlock can’t hear what he’s saying. He dares to venture forward, to come within earshot, and what he hears John say is, “See you soon,” and then John has pulled out the gun.

Sherlock thinks _No_ , says, “No!” but it’s all too little to late, because the gun went off and there’s blood everywhere and… and…

“There you are,” John mutters with his last breath, and then he’s gone. Gone. Gone.


End file.
